Open Book
by IrishKitty
Summary: Fred gets a diary. He and George reflect in it.


Title: An Open Book  
Ships: None although a mention of Fred/Angelina  
Category: Humour (i think)   
Spoilers: Long as you've read CoS there's none :)  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author's Note: It's a little different this fic. Sort of a PoV diary kind of thing.  
  
Being a Weasley is a lot like being….  
….a carrot!  
Piss off George, this is my diary not yours.  
Frederick's just annoyed because Angelina gave him a KB.  
She did not! She said she was busy that's all.  
Yeah, busy with John Lachlan.  
What's a KB?  
Honestly! What is it with this family? Is nothing private? Ginny get lost, go play with your dollies or something.  
I'm 14yrs old Fred, I don't play with dolls anymore.  
Right, now she spends most of her time snogging boys.  
She bloody well better not!  
So what *is* a KB?  
It's a knock back, now scoot.  
Fine!  
Smart move Frederick, now you've made her cry which means she'll go tell Charlie and he'll want to knock you into next week but then he'll see me and think I'm you so I'll be the one who gets a beating until he realizes-  
George, do me a favor and shut up.  
Oh that's nice; I'm only your *twin* brother. I've only been with you since forever, I'm only-  
Alright, alright! Don't you start crying too.  
I'm not crying you wanker.  
Oy! There'll be none of that in *my* diary.   
Sorry, it's just…well…I don't like it when Ginny cries.  
Yeah, me too. Not since…  
The whole Chamber of Secrets thing?  
Yeah, I can't believe we never realized something was up with her. She's our only sister for god's sake and if Harry and Ron hadn't saved her…  
Hey now, none of that. Ginny's perfectly fine, all annoying and clingy.  
And bossy.  
And shy.  
But sweet when she likes.  
Yeah, it *was* awful good of her not to grass us up over the whole turning her hair scarlet thing last week.  
Hmm, maybe I should go apologize…  
You go do that. I'll look after your diary.  
I don't know why you don't just write in your own, I mean they're exactly the same.  
Like us.  
Yeah, only not.  
How's that then?  
Well, we're two of a kind aren't we?  
We are?  
Course we are, Fred and George.  
George and Fred.  
Right, always and forever.  
Fred?  
George?  
You mean that?  
Of course I do, I've never lied to you yet have I?  
Well, no but…  
But what?  
Nothing, it doesn't matter.  
Well it obviously matters if you started to write it George.   
It's just…well this is our last year at Hogwarts right? And everyone's going to remember us as Fred and George. Not just Fred and not just George.   
I don't like where this is going.  
Tough, you told me to write so I'm going to.  
Carry on then.  
Right, well it's a bit pathetic isn't it?  
What is?  
Being remembered only as, "The Weasley Twins" not as an individual person. Are you even reading this Fred?  
Course I am.  
Doesn't seem like it.  
Well I'm reflecting aren't I?  
Isn't that what the diary is for?  
Yeah, it's for writing down your *own* feelings. Not anybody else's.  
Great, you're mad at me now.  
No I'm not.  
Yes you are.  
Are not.  
Are to.  
Are not.  
Are to.  
Okay, maybe a little.  
Ha! Knew I could get you to admit.   
Hmm.  
Hmm? What does "hmm" mean?  
It means hmm idiot.  
So you're happy about it then?  
Happy about what?  
Being forever known as Fred and George.  
  
I'll take the lack of writing as a no then shall I?  
I dunno George, I've never really thought about it.  
Well maybe you should. Look, I'll go apologize to Gin for you and you can sit here with your diary and "reflect".  
Thanks.  
No problem, I impersonate you often enough.  
I didn't mean about that.  
Oh, so what're you thanking me for then?  
Pretty much everything.  
Oh, I see.  
Thank you, George.  
You're welcome, Fred. 


End file.
